


Finally

by HoneyMustard



Category: CSI: Miami, EXO (Band), Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMustard/pseuds/HoneyMustard
Summary: Not that Obama is no longer president, he can be with his lover.





	

It had been months since Barack had been out of the office. It really sucked that he had been replaced by a sentient carrot but today was going to make up for it. Today, Baekhyun was coming to America.

Barack was so excited, he could barely sleep. So, he didn’t. As he laid there, staring at the ceiling and occasionally glancing at the unmoving clock, he couldn’t help but worry.

What if Baekhyun didn’t like him anymore? He was getting old. At 55, he was practically an ediacaran biota. What if Trump reenacted the immigration law but banned all countries? What if Michelle finally snaps and kills him? Thoughts like these plagued him like the rats plagued white people in the 14th century.

Eventually he started to fantasize about what it would be like to see his lover in person again. To hold him in his arms. He had been unable to do so last year. Too many eyes watching for him to meet Baekhyun. Truthfully he didn’t care. He wanted the public to know about his affair. But, his sweet Baekhyun insisted they hide it to keep up their images. Soon, he fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

It was 9am. As Michelle stared at Barack’s sleeping form, she contemplated not waking him up. Baekhyun was going to arrive at 10. If she let Barack sleep through his arrival, maybe they would break up. Maybe she could have her husband back. Though the temptation was large, she knew her efforts would be fruitless.

Nothing could break up baekbama. Not their children. Not the secret service. Not even exo’s crazy fans. Any obstacles that came between them get taken care of. Not even the laws could stop them. Gay marriage was legalized just so Barack and Baekhyun could get married.

Lost in her thoughts Michelle didn’t notice Barack getting ready and leaving. When she finally focused again, he was already gone. A metaphor for how their marriage was sure to end.

The drive to the airport was nerve-wracking. It’s a good thing Barack wasn’t driving or he would've crashed. Guaranteed. The wait at the arrival’s gate was surely going to give him a stroke. 

But, then it didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered.

Not when his darling Baekhyun, was heading straight for him. A gorgeous smile on his face.

In seconds, Baekhyun was standing in front of him. “오랜만이야" he said. Barack didn’t understand Korean. So, instead he wrapped his arms around the tiny man. As he leaned in for kiss, Baekhyun’s head was yanked back, and his throat was slit.

The murderer threw Baekhyun’s lifeless body to the floor. It was Taemin. “I warned you of what would happen if you broke up with me.” Anything else he said was drowned out by the screams of fans around them.

“Looks like we’ve stumbled onto a crime scene” Horatio said. “우리는 이미 와 있었다" Xiumin, his partner in both love and crime, replied. “You’re right, but at least the perpetrator made this easy.” He whipped out his gun and shot Taemin dead. 

“And that’s how it’s done” He announced as he put on his sunglasses. “맞아요" Xiumin put on his sunglasses as well.

Barack stared at the lifeless bodies of his 2 lovers. Too shocked to do anything. Suddenly, there was a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Barack thank god you’re okay, I heard gunsh-” Biden paused as he looked his lover in his sunglassed eye. “Xiumin, what is the meaning of this?” Xiumin and Horatio had been having a celebratory make out session over Taemin’s body. “Joe, 그건 그렇게 생기지 않았다" Xiumin exclaimed. But, it was exactly what it looked like.

Blinded by his rage, Joe pulled out his gun and shot both Xiumin and Horatio. 

How were all of these people dying in an airport? Didn’t these places have security? Somehow these were the thoughts Barack had. The only thoughts he had before everything went black.

The fans in their hysteria had trampled Barack and all of the other exo members. Somehow even the ex-exo members who weren’t even there got trampled too. 

And, that was the story of how the world’s biggest boyband was ruined by a forbidden love, that was just too good, too pure, to exist in our world.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools. If you want to know want the korean says get a translator


End file.
